


The Less Said, the Better

by orphan_account



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-23
Updated: 2010-04-23
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:44:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/82184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Chelsea Lately debacle, Johnny is forced to think about whether or not he has treated Evan well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Less Said, the Better

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's wintergameskink meme, for a prompt asking for 'fix it fic' after Johnny's Chelsea Lately interview.

Johnny's in Russia when the shit hits the fan. There is enough going on here, what with the stress of the Moscow bombings, celebrating and commiserating with his friends, enjoying the time away from the sharkfest of press in the US that he had practically forgotten his interview with Chelsea Handler was about to air.

He hears from Tara first, then Tanith. Tara sighs and tells him she knows it won't do any good to ask him to think before he speaks, but the interview and the editing make it look like his interview was juicier than it probably was, and those who care are going with "Johnny Weir is implying Evan Lysacek is gay, WHAT AN ASSHOLE" so he might be asked to comment on Evan or on gender roles and norms in figure skating. Her voice message sounds disappointed, and he cringes. He cares what Tara thinks, and if even she thinks he came across as bitchy and unfair, he probably did.

Tanith's message is a little icy, because Johnny knows what her relationship with Evan was like--they did try, because Evan is trying to be straight--and to act like she was just a beard isn't really fair or in the spirit of their friendship. Okay, he didn't mean to piss off Tanith.

And he really didn't mean to be a catty bitch, he just was so tired from being asked the same things over and over, about the Stars on Ice, about Evan on Dancing with the Stars, about his perceived genderfuckery, and was tired of the little sympathetic noises they made, and being chipper about friendly. So being with Chelsea's bitchy self just sort of brought it out.

Johnny tries to live without regrets, to say what he thinks, to stand behind everything he does and says. So it rankles a bit that he doesn't want to stand behind this, and wishes it could go away. Just because he's tired to telling people, no he doesn't really like Evan, doesn't really know Evan, doesn't really get what Evan's deal is, wasn't really a good enough reason to start drama. He hates drama. Okay, he loves drama. He hates this kind of drama, this kind of 'mistakes have been made, shit has been said' drama that could have been avoided if he stuck with the boring truth. Worse (and this is a selfish thought) it makes him look bitter and petty, when he usually tries to convey his satisfaction with his life, his 'rise-above' attitude.

Still, there is something else bothering him about the whole situation, and he isn't really ready to deal with it. At practice though, Stephane noticed something was off. Stephane could always read him like a fucking book.

He approaches him while Johnny is gulping down some water, and just stands there.

"I don't want to talk about it."

"But there is something to talk about?"

"No, because I don't want to talk."

Stephane simply raised an eyebrow and skated off. Johnny knows this was Stephane's reconn mission. He'll be back with the big guns later. Johnny's not even sure he wants to fight. Maybe talking would be better.

It was Tanith who had talked to him first. She had been unusually withdrawn after her break up with Evan. Usually she celebrated being single again, whether it had been her doing or not, just to shed the old relationship, she liked to say. But this time, when Johnny had suggested a night out, one of his rare nights off, she asked if they could have a night in instead, so they did, painting their toenails and doing each other's make up and playing dress up. Then Johnny had grabbed Tanith's slinky thigh-length nightgown and put it on, and when he flounced out in it, she had freaked out and screamed at him. In the aftermath, she told him that she had been wearing it when she and Evan broke up. Their relationship had been going reasonably well, Evan had told her he sometimes was a little confused about his attractions, but assured her he was definitely attracted to her, and was happy with her. Then he had drank too much one night, and had asked if he could fuck her up the ass. She was willing, had done it before and even liked it, and it wasn't that bad with Evan either, until he had her bent over, nightgown pushed up up, coming, and had moaned out Johnny's name.

That had kind of killed the PJ party atmosphere. Tanith had cried, Johnny had felt horrible, trying to comfort her while both freaked out and turned on by the idea of Evan having the hots for him. They hadn't ever really talked about it again, and the bro code pretty much dictated that he couldn't ever really go for Evan, even if he wanted to (which he didn't). So instead, he used the information to fuck with Evan, pretending to catch him staring at his ass (he probably was, the closeted perv, the accusations always made him blush underneath his unearthly glow-tan), and touching or smirking at him. He could tell Tanith approved.

However, apparently even Evan had a breaking point for being mind-fucked, and it all came to a head after Nationals when Evan won by some fucking obscure tie-break rule. Johnny had vindictively made some comment on the podium about how he had been fucked over for his rightful medal, and it was too bad, because he knew Evan was the one who really wanted to get fucked over by him. Instead of getting flustered, Evan had just looked angry, so angry that all through the following press conference he had given short, snippy answers, really unbecoming to the new National Champion. Getting in a really cutting blow hadn't felt as good as Johnny had thought it would.

They had the most interviews, so they ended up in the locker room at the same time. Evan's silent anger was unnerving, and Johnny had pushed again, saying it was just like Evan to win by working the technical system rather than by sheer merit. Evan had stalked over to him, tall and uncharacteristically menacing. Johnny had been mostly changed, wearing a turtleneck and scarf, and about to put on the skinniest jeans he could manage, considering most of his weight was in his ass and thighs, but as Evan approached, he felt bare and vulnerable.

"I am so fucking sick of your shit Weir." Evan had hissed, with more emotion than Johnny had heard from him in a long time.

Johnny wanted to stand firm but fuck if Evan wasn't purposefully crowding him against the lockers the way he might crowd him against the boards during warm up, only on ice Johnny was quick and elusive, and here he was frozen as Evan got into his space. And this close, where he couldn't take in Evan as a whole, orange-y package, he was being overloaded with little bits, how Evan's hair was a little messy from his shower, how his lips curved, how his collarbone was right at Johnny's mouth, that he was radiating heat through his thin black sweater, that the hands on Evan's narrow hips were big and sexy, and fuck, this wasn't going to go well.

"I don't know what your problem is, but yeah, I won, and no, you didn't, but I didn't decide that, the judges did. And I don't know why you think it's okay comment on who I do or do not want to fuck around with, when you act like it's such a big fucking deal when anyone asks who you're seeing."

Johnny can't decide if the best defense is a good offense or not, but he can either stand there, backed against the lockers, heart pounding and blood racing in directions he doesn't want to think about, or he can push back. Evan's got size on him, so the push has to be verbal. He decides to change tactics for a moment.

"Well I'm sick of your shit too. After Tanith told me you wanted to fuck me, I've been waiting for you to make a move, but all I get is your pansy-ass stuttering and longing." In Johnny's head, Evan would be shocked into stepping backwards, Johnny would get away and they'd have their most fucked up exchange to date under their belts.

Evan was shocked, his eyes went huge, but he didn't step back. Instead, he dropped to his knees and gave Johnny the most surprising blow job of his life. Afterwards, when they were both breathing heavy and Evan's forehead was pressed against his hip, Johnny had been the one to freak out. After the fury, Evan was pressing little kisses against him, almost tenderly, and Johnny had a strange urge to pet his hair, and it was just all so fucked up. So instead of trying to figure out what the fuck it all meant that he was sharing some kind of real, intimate moment with Evan fucking Lysacek, he just reacted. Badly. He actually isn't even sure what he said, but it ended with Evan screaming that he was a sick fuck and storming out.

Before that they had been skating rivals, competitors who gave each other grief. Afterward, they were skating rivals who looked at each other as little as possible, who spoke about each other as little as possible, who grimaced at mentions of the other. Part of Johnny always wondered if he was the reason Evan never came out, because he had made what might have been his first sexual experience with another man so twisted and fucked up.

They didn't talk about it, and they had never talked about not talking about it, they just didn't. Johnny had never told anyone, he was ashamed of how he had handled it, and now he was ashamed that at this point, when he and Evan might not ever compete against each other again, and could live the rest of their lives without dealing with each other again, he had fucked Evan over again. Twice was a lot for people who had never actually fucked.

By lunch Johnny had decided to talk to Stephane. Sitting at a two top in a Russian cafe, drinking coffee after lunch, Stephane brought it up again.

"So, you asked if we could have lunch alone, and so far we have discussed only things Evgeny and Brian might have also liked to discuss. Are you ready to talk about what is wrong?"

Johnny sighed. "Yes." He toyed with the sugar packet he wasn't using. "I did an interview a few weeks ago that aired last night, and the press is making a big deal out of some shit I said about Evan."

Stephane managed a graceful look of bewilderment. "Johnny, you say awful things about Evan often. Why the difference?"

"No, usually I say shit about his skating, or his stupid black costumes, or is stupid press image. This was, like, really about him. Personally. It's getting blown out of proportion, definitely, but I hate people talking about my personal life, and Evan has never said anything about it, and I feel the tiniest bit of remorse for making people speculate about his personal life."

Stephane just looked at him.

"That's it. Nothing major. I just talked out of my ass, and drama is going on. Just another day in the life."

"And yet you feel guilty."

"yes."

"And are you guilty?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, did you do wrong? Or did you do nothing wrong, and just getting swept up in this?"

Johnny paused. "I think I was wrong."

"Then you simply apologize. Call Evan. Tell him you are sorry."

Stephane smiled, like this was the easiest and most obvious solution in the world.

"I. I don't even have his number."

"I do." Stephane whipped out an iphone and was dialing before Johnny could even protest. Or wonder why Stephane had Evan's number at all.

"Ah Evan! How are you?" Stephane sounded so pleased that Johnny at least thought Evan probably wouldn't hang up as soon as he heard Johnny was there. Probably.

"Ah, yes, the photographers are quite annoying, and do have a tendency to reveal things best left private." Stephane had his best commiserating voice on. He nodded, listening to Evan. "Of course, I am in Russia, and I must go, we are very busy, but Johnny is here and wants to talk to you, I will say good bye after you talk."

Then Stephane shoved the phone at him.

"Um hello." Johnny began lamely. This was the first voluntary conversation they had had in years.

"What do you want." Evan's voice was flat, which wasn't that unusual, except that it sounded forced rather than natural.

Stephane was gesturing at him to get on with it.

"I wanted to apologize. I heard that my interview on Chelsea Lately is causing some waves, and I wasn't thinking, and I don't know what I meant to imply, but I know you and Tanith tried, and I should have just left it alone." Johnny paused. This might be his only chance to talk to Evan like this again. Maybe he should just get it all out at once. "And. Fuck. I know we probably would both rather forget about...the other thing. But I'm sorry about that too. I know it was a long time ago, but still. I wasn't thinking then either."

He could hear Evan breathing, which at least meant he wasn't going to hang up.

"You apologize. You're sorry." Evan's voice had an unnaturally high pitch to it, like he was about to laugh or cry.

"Yes. Really. I really never meant to get involved with your personal business."

"Just. Give the phone back to Stephane." He sounded tired, and Johnny complied. Stephane took the phone, his eyes liquid and sad at Johnny's obvious frustration.

"Evan, Johnny just was telling me his feelings, and I thought it would be better for you to hear them than I." He frowned and nodded at his phone.

"Ah, yes. Well I will do that. Have a lovely morning." Stephane hung up and took a deep breath.

"He accepts your apology." Johnny just looked at his hands and nodded.

"Johnny." Stephane said softly, and Johnny looked up. "If you want to fix it, you can. This is a start."

Johnny nodded. A start.

Late that night, when he knows Tanith is probably just getting up, he calls and apologizes to her too. And tells her he apologized to Evan.

"Really? You just...up and called him? How did you even have his number?"

"Well, it was Stephane's idea. And he had the number."

"How'd that go?"

"What do you think?"

"Honestly? If Evan was a dick, you'd have said that straightaway, so he was either nice, or he didn't really react because he needed to process it. He can be slow like that."

Johnny joked back a laugh. "Well, he wasn't nice. In fact, he just repeated what I said and asked to talk to Stephane again."

Tanith sighed. "Johnny, I never pushed on this because it's none of my business, but I know something went down between the two of you, and for all that I was angry about how Evan and I broke up, I never meant for it to end up screwing with all three of us. And maybe whatever it was really is over and done with, buried, gone, or maybe it's waiting to be dealt with."

"Jesus Tanith, no need to be so serious." Johnny was aiming at levity but it sounded pouty.

"Johnny, I'm just telling you what I think you need to hear. And for the record, unless you are talking about how fabulous I am, don't talk about me in interviews. In fact, you probably owe it to me to name drop me with a compliment in every interview you do for a year."

Johnny smiled at that. "Okay, that I can handle as my penance."

She laughed. "Okay, well I have to go, but have fun in Russia, and remember what I said."

So he does. They have a good time on tour, and unlike the time he spends with most US figure skaters, he feels at ease with these men, his friends. So they skate how they want (okay, how Evengy wants, but they have similar taste), and there isn't pressure pushing down on his chest constantly, and he can start to unwind from the past four years. He also thinks about what Tanith said, about whether he and Evan are finished with each other or whether there are things that need to be said or done, closure that needs to happen. Of course, if they do need closure, if he needs closure, he's not sure how he would get it. After this summer, he's going to see how his body feels, but he doesn't really think he has another competitive season left in him. Evan might, but he might choose to go out on top rather than continue competing against younger men, with their less stressed bodies. So Johnny isn't really sure how he would reach out to Evan even if he wanted to. And he's not sure he does. Evan sure as hell sounded like he didn't want to have anything to do with Johnny.

That can wait. He will deal with it in the states. But he has given a little to fixing what he broke with Evan and that will have to do for now.


End file.
